1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of remote testing and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for real-time mitigation of remote test processes.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of remote testing, including medical testing, persons may purchase test host reaction devices commonly referred to as test mediums in the art, that are designed to accept a specimen for remote testing where elements such as reactive substances preloaded into the device react with the introduced specimen to produce a measurable test result. The term remote implies that the test process is performed by a user at the user's location as opposed to a hospital or clinical environment. In current art, the process is somewhat commonly practiced with a smart phone executing a software application and a peripheral device attached to the smart phone adapted to accept the test medium for imaging using the phone's camera. Such remote testing and result determinations are made locally by the user from information processed on the phone.
Many processes detect analytes using chromatography, which is a well-established technology. Chromatography may be used to detect substances in water, blood, and other liquids. Different substrates are provided for detection of different analytes. Different instruments are often required and must be calibrated for each analyte-specific test. Another problem with remote testing is that there is no way to mitigate uncertainties with test processes including results, equipment integrity, or possible miscalculation by users of test result information and what actions should be taken if any according to a given test result.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a system for remote testing of analytes that mitigates in real time any uncertainties including user interpretation of test results.